


Welcome Home

by Chloe_Hallow_Eve



Series: Black Paladin Lance [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Post-Series/Season 02 (Voltron), Trauma, black paladin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Hallow_Eve/pseuds/Chloe_Hallow_Eve
Summary: Shiro is back. Lance isn't.





	Welcome Home

Shiro had expected there to be changes when he came back, especially in team dynamics. He'd thought about his choice to leave Keith in charge, and felt a little bad about it. Keith was seventeen, and in a moment of weakness, Shiro had dumped a batch of responsibility at his feet. Not the brightest move Shiro could have pulled. So, Shiro expected Keith to have tried, possibly grown a bit, but for the princess to ultimately take the helm. She was the most responsible of them. It seemed only natural.

 

What Shiro _hadn't_ expected, when he was brought back, was being told that _Lance_ had been leading the team. Effectively. He also hadn't expected to be told that _Lance had been captured_ in the last mission.

 

The team had managed to take Black back, but they didn't know where Lance, the bayard or the armor was. Shiro had assured them about the latter, saying he’d worked without those things before. As for the former… Shiro couldn't do much.

 

Shiro had tried to fit back into the space he had before, but he was still disorientated and exhausted. The team still included him, but didn't push anything on him, or expected him to jump right back into the leadership role. It took a lot of weight off Shiro’s shoulders, but also made him ache. He wasn't the one who helped his team learn to share responsibility. He wasn't there to watch them grow. And they had grown, so much so that Shiro felt out of the loop.

 

Everyone’s mental health slowly declined. They had a grace period where getting Shiro back was good enough to distract them from their missing paladin, but it didn't last. Shiro watched as his team slowly fell apart, and wondered if this was what happened when he had disappeared.

 

Shiro gathered up his worry, guilt and tiredness and tucked them away. He’d come back to it, but his team was his top priority.

 

* * *

 

He went to Keith first. He knew Keith the best, knew how to help him through this. He expected to find the red paladin in the training room, taking out his aggression as he usually did. When Shiro didn't find him there, he checked the hangers next. Keith wasn't with Red either. Shiro frowned, heading for the control room. He entered, about to ask either of the Alteans if they could track Keith down, when the words died on his tongue.

 

Keith and Allura were huddled around the controls, the star map pulled up in front of them, murmuring quietly. They were pointing out sections, examining them, then moving on. Shiro assumed they were trying to find out where the Galrans would have taken Lance.

 

What was startling was that Keith was wearing Lance’s hoodie.

 

Allura noticed him first, offering him a small smile and turning. Keith followed her gaze, straightening when his eyes connected with Shiro’s.

 

“Hey.” Keith offered, waving a hand.

 

Shiro eyes darted to the hoodie. “Is that Lance’s?”

 

Keith looked down at the coat, then back up at Shiro. “Yeah?”

 

“...Why are you wearing it?”

 

“I, uh, it's just, well.” Keith fumbled, turning to Allura with pleading eyes.

 

Allura, smile amused, patted his shoulder. “You’re on your own.” She then walked out the door, flashing Shiro another smile as she passed.

 

Shiro watched her go, then turned back to Keith. He lifted a brow. Keith didn't meet his eyes, face a bit pink.

 

“So, uh, what'd you want?”

 

Shiro decided to bring up the hoodie thing later. “To see how you’re doing. Everyone's a little… jittery.” Shiro glanced at the star map. “How long have you been working on that?”

 

Keith shifted. “Uhm… overnight?”

 

Shiro sighed. “ _Keith_.”

 

“Okay, before you go off on me, _no one_ slept last night.” Keith shrugged. “Allura and I were in here, Pidge was hacking or whatever, Hunk was cooking, and Coran was running around trying to get us all to rest. Really, it was only you that was asleep, for once.”

 

Shiro sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That doesn't make it any less unhealthy.” His brows drew in concern. “You usually don't have trouble sleeping.”

 

“Well, I have trouble sleeping now without-” Keith cut himself off, ducking his head. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of the hoodie, looking small in the baggie cloth. “Whatever. I'll get some sleep tonight, promise.”

 

Shiro walked forward and placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “If you ever need to talk, you can come to me, okay?”

 

Keith relaxed. He looked up at Shiro, eyes gentle. “I know.” He smiled, however small it was. “I'm really glad you're back.”

 

Shiro returned the smile. “I'm sorry it happened. Again.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, tugging Shiro into a hug. “You don't have to apologise for that.”

 

Shiro said nothing, just returned the embrace. It was odd, expecting to smell the familiarity of Keith and instead receiving a whiff of what Shiro assumed was Lance. After a moment, he drew back.

 

“I’m going to check on the others. Make sure you get something to eat soon, okay?”

 

Keith nodded. Shiro offered him one last smile before turning to leave. He didn’t mention it when Keith brought the sleeves of the hoodie up to his face and inhaled. There was time to examine that later.

 

Shiro headed for Pidge’s room, intending to get them off of their electronics, when he heard the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. Shiro’s brows shot up. There was no way Hunk had been cooking this entire time, was there? Shiro ducked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there Hunk was, frying something in a pan.

 

“Hunk, how long have you been in here?”

 

Hunk didn’t startle or turn around. “Probably since dinner yesterday.”

 

Shiro didn’t think it was possible for his eyebrows to climb higher, but they did. “And you haven’t stopped?” Shiro glanced around the kitchen. “Where’s all the food you made?”

 

“I put them in preservative boxes that Keith and I found last time we were going through storage.” Hunk flipped whatever was cooking. “I stop occasionally to take the boxes into the food room we made. You just missed the last trip.”

 

Shiro slowly approached Hunk. “Hunk, you should probably stop. It’s almost lunch.”

 

Hunk did pause at that. He turned towards Shiro. There were bags under his red eyes. “How close to lunch?”

 

“Just an hour or two.”

 

Hunk frowned, turning back to his creation. “Can you grab a plate for me? Lance set us up with training times, and I want to continue the schedule. He’d be mildly annoyed at us for not keeping it up. I should probably eat this then head down there.”

 

“Then go to bed?” Shiro went to the cupboard and grabbed a plate.

 

Hunk shrugged. “Relaxed training is today after me, so. Probably not.”

 

Shiro felt very lost. “Relaxed training?”

 

“The team meets up and plays games. It’s pretty much bonding exercises, except fun.” Hunk paused, dumping his food onto the plate. “Lance usually comes up with what we do.”

 

Shiro, after a moment of hesitation, placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

Hunk shrugged. “Not really. But I'm already all cried and panicked out, so…” he sighed. “I'll be okay once we get Lance back.”

 

“Okay.” Shiro stepped away. “Take care of yourself.”

 

Hunk nodded. Shiro stepped out, continuing on his way to Pidge’s room. As he approached, Shiro heard keys tapping. He tapped his knuckles to the door when he reached it.

 

“Pidge?”

 

The tapping paused. “Yeah?”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

There was the sound of shuffling, then the door opened. Pidge stood there, blinking tiredly, aura oozing exhaustion. The bags under their eyes were telling of how little sleep they had been getting. Shiro was shocked they weren’t collapsing.

 

“Quiznack, Pidge, when’s the last time you slept?” He breathed.

 

Pidge narrowed their eyes, taking a few moments to process Shiro’s words. “A little after you got back.”

 

Shiro sputtered. “That was four days ago!”

 

“And?”

 

Shiro placed his hands on Pidge’s shoulders, pushing them towards their bed. “You are going to bed. Now.”

 

Pidge struggled for a moment, but didn’t have the strength to fight, so they slumped. “What if the Galra attack?”

 

“Then you can wake up. The alarm isn’t exactly ‘subtle’.”

 

“What if a signal connected to Matt or Lance comes by, and I miss it?”

 

“You are a tech wizard. You’d be able to find a signal in a wasteland. I’m sure you can find a signal that passed through.”

 

Pidge frowned, looking down. They seemed defeated. Shiro was about to guide them to their bed when they looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

 

“Can I sleep in Lance’s room?”

 

Shiro blinked at them. “Huh?”

 

“It’s just,” Pidge waved a hand, “when you were gone, Lance would drag me into his room and force me to take a nap. He’d kind of flop onto me so I couldn’t escape or say no. It was comforting, for the while I needed it. And I…” They shrugged. “It might help.”

 

Shiro felt his heart clench. Lance had really become the support system for Voltron, hadn't he? Shiro smiled softly at Pidge. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

 

Pidge ducked their head. “So what are we waiting for?”

 

Shiro chuckled, steering Pidge out of their room. He lead them to Lance’s, hesitating only a moment before placing his hand on the panel. The door slid open.

 

The bed was messy. There were containers of beauty products crammed on the opposite bed, along with a set of headphones. The room smelled the same way Lance’s hoodie did; cool and encompassing. Pidge stepped in carefully.

 

“Well, there's where my headphones went.” They joked, sitting on the bed without stuff.

 

Shiro stayed in the doorway. “Will you be okay from here?”

 

Pidge nodded. “It'll do.”

 

“Alright. Goodnight, Katie.”

 

“Good before noon, Shiro.”

 

Shiro stepped back and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Shiro walked down to Black’s hanger. She purred in his mind when he entered, welcoming him gently. Shiro smiled and sat in front of her.

 

“Hey girl. It's been a while. Sorry about that.”

 

She purred again, forgiving.

 

“How have you been?”

 

Black conveyed loneliness, anger, and possessiveness. She hadn't been keen on his departure. But she had coped.

 

“Well, I’m here now.”

 

She continued her purring. Shiro smiled lightly. It was nice to have her back. He'd missed her. Black had come to be a comforting presence in his mind, and being whisked away had made him more unstable than he realised. Shiro wondered if Black was this way for Lance.

 

“How was Lance?” Shiro couldn't help but ask.

 

Black paused. After a moment, she leaned down and opened her mouth. Shiro, eyebrows climbing, slowly stood. He entered the door and climbed into the pilots seat. Black stood again. She brought up a screen and turned it on.  Shiro started when he recognised Lance, sitting in the black paladin armour, in blues cockpit. He was staring at the camera with a cocky smirk. He was frozen like that for less than a second before he started moving.

 

_“Hey Shiro. If you're watching this, then you’re back. Congrats, man! We all missed you like crazy. But, bad news, I'm not there. I'm with the Galra.”_

 

Shiro’s breath caught in his lungs. When had Lance recorded this? Why would he have done it? Did he do it just in case?

 

Shiro didn't have to wait long for his questions to be answered.

 

 _“So, you probably have a lot of questions. That's cool. I'll try to cover all of my bases, okay?”_ Lance shifted in his seat, leaning against one of the arm rests. _“The team and I were fighting to grab a nuclear reactor out of the Galran’s control ship. The team probably gave you the rundown. Basically, I stayed behind because the Castle of Lions wouldn't have made it out if there wasn't someone keeping the Galra at bay. The castle was making a lightning-fast jump. I couldn't have followed.”_

 

There was a banging coming from the video. Lance winced. Shiro gripped the armrests.

 

 _“Those are our lovely friends. They're trying to rip Black’s door open. It'll be really difficult, but hey, Galrans are just as stubborn as humans.”_ Lance flashed him a smile. _“But don't worry, okay? I set Black up with a distress beacon that the Galra can't disable, so the others can retrieve her real easy. And I have allies in the Empire that aren't the Blade. I'll be safe.”_

 

There was a loud explosion from behind Lance. Black’s cockpit, in the video, shook. Lance’s mask cracked, a moment of panic and terror filling his eyes. A tear slipped down his face. He cursed, brushing it away.

 

 _“Shiro, make sure Blue and Black are okay while you're there, okay? They’re our supports. We need to be theirs.”_ He took a breath. _“I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Hopefully, not long. I'm leaving your armour and bayard under the controls. Keep everyone, including yourself, safe. I'll see you soon.”_

 

The video stopped with Lance’s grinning face. It was wobbly. Shiro took a slow breath, processing. He slowly leaned forward, checking under the controls, and sure enough, there was his armour, the bayard sitting on top. Shiro stared at it for a few moments.

 

His throat closed. He didn't want Lance to go trough anything he had. He didn't want Lance to have to wonder when he’d get fed, or have to choose between himself and those around him. He didn't want Lance to have his mind poked and prodded, or to endure torture. He didn't want Lance to have to fight for his own life. He didn't want Lance to loose hope in being rescued as time went on. He didn't want Lance to have to try remembering who he was before this. He wanted Lance here. He wanted Lance safe. He wanted his family to be okay.

 

Shiro hunched over the items, letting his tears fall. Black wrapped her presence around him, and purred.

 

* * *

 

Shiro showed the others the video once he had gathered himself. He had Pidge download the video off of Black, then displayed it on the main screen. There was a tense silence that followed Lance’s last words.

 

“Who do you think the allies are?” Pidge asked, the first to recover.

 

“Hm?” Allura looked over, schooling her features.

 

“The allies Lance was talking about. Who do you think they are? He specified it wasn’t someone in the Blade, but I can’t think of anyone who Lance would team up with besides them.”

 

“Yes, it is curious.” Coran hummed, stepping forward. He twisted his moustache. “Perhaps we will be enlightened once we find him.”

 

“How do you think he’s doing?” Hunk turned, eyes wide, clutching his stomach. “Lance is strong, but…”

 

Shiro placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

 

Shiro wished he believed his own words.

 

* * *

 

Their first time forming Voltron while Shiro was back, and Lance gone, was also their last.

 

They had been in an overwhelming battle, almost about to lose, when Shiro made the decision. As one, the team was clunky. they  worked well, just not as well as if either Blue or Black had Lance piloting them. They had won, barely, then gone down to the planet they had freed to ask for an alliance.

 

The sky was suddenly shadowed by a large screen. It showed static, the Galran symbol in the middle. The paladins tensed, readying themselves for whatever came on.

 

Nothing could have prepared them.

 

The screen flickered, the picture focusing. Shiro heard sharp intakes of breath around him. His limbs locked up.  

 

Haggar stood, tall and proud, in her red cloak. She had the ghost of a smile on her face. Her yellow eyes pierced through the screen, sending shivers down Shiro’s spine. Lance was behind her, strapped onto a slab of mental by his wrists and ankles. His breath was shallow. His skin was pale. He looked _broken._

 

Haggar spoke to someone off screen, but there was no sound. Lance looked up, eyes unfocused. He saw them, _he must have,_ because his chapped lips stretched into a smile. His mouth then moved, and he was saying something, but no one could hear. Haggar ignored him.

 

 _“You took the greatest Emperor to exist,”_ rang her voice through his brain, causing Shiro and others to wince, _“so I will take one of your greatest warriors.”_

 

Shiro felt horror course through him once he understood what she meant.

 

“NO!”

 

Haggar turned, arm curving around her much like a blade, and thrust her hand into Lance’s chest.

 

Allura screamed. Hunk screamed Lance’s name. Pidge fought for air. Keith dropped to his knees, blankness and agony fighting for control of his features. Shiro went numb.

 

Blood dripped down Haggar’s arm as she slowly removed her hand, taking Lance’s heart with it. Lance’s lips, no longer smiling or moving, opened to let loose a spattering of blood. He convulsed, choking on it as more blood flowed from the gaping wound in his chest. A few moments later, moments that felt like centuries, Lance’s body slumped. Blood continued to drip from his body. There was a deafening silence.

 

Haggar turned back to the screen, teeth gleaming as she tossed the heart away from herself. She made no move to clean the blood coating her arm.

 

_“We are even. But we are not finished.”_

 

The screen disappeared.

 

All Shiro heard was the wailing and screaming of his team.

  
Shiro felt nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I bit off more than I could chew with updating twice a week. I'm going to keep doing it anyways! 
> 
> I'm super grateful for every comment, kudo, and bookmark! This series is taking a lot out of me, and I'm really glad you are all enjoying it, because otherwise it wouldn't be worth it. So thank you a whole bunch!!!
> 
> I'll see you Sunday~!


End file.
